Lowemon's Everything
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Lowemon's everything is right there and with him. This is a lowemon x kazemon fic. i've put it under kouichi and izumi since i can't find the names.


This is for TobiGB! Ha-ha. Thanks for giving me the idea for a kazemon x lowemon fic!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON UNFORTUNATELY. AND AS USUAL SINCE I'M ALWAYS INSPIRED BY MUSIC EVERYDAY, THIS'LL BE A SONGFIC! THIS MIGHT BE A HAPPY ONE OR IT MIGHT BE A SAD ONE. IDK. I HAVE TO GO WITH THE FLOW OF THE SONG. The song is: 98 Degrees – My Everything

_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

Lowemon POV

"Wah! Kazemon, you look so pretty!" One of the digimon cried. Then three little ones ran up to her and held on to her as she laughed. "Lowemon, you look amazing!" I heard them and I ignored them. "You know if you keep on having such a grumpy face, the other digimon will think they caused it and try everything to make you happier." Kazemon said with a twinkle in her eye. "It's not like I have to smile and be fake like a celebrity." I retorted in a rough voice. "Alright, what's eating away at you?" Kazemon questioned. "Nothing." I replied. Everything. I was screaming in my head. "Are you sure?" she asked me with a skeptical look. No I'm not sure. Am I sure that I'm alive and not dead? Am I sure that I won't change back into evil again? No.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

But I am sure that for the times I spend with you are my happiest. Even if I won't admit that to anybody. I know that I've only felt for you and that I will never fall for anyone else.

Yet, doomsday comes closer and closer each day, hour, minute, second. I'm not sure if I'm prepared for it, since nobody knows about if but me. Because it's doomsday for me. Not you or anyone else. Yet, remember this kazemon that you will always be in my heart.

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know_

Today is doomsday. All of those dreams and nightmares will be coming true tonight, today at twilight. You asked me, "Are you ok?" "Yes, will you stop asking?" I replied in a monotone voice. "Alright, but let me know if there isn't…" she replied softly. "Kazemon, you do know that I care for you, a lot right?" I said. "Of course, I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the whole galaxies." She claimed. Me too kazemon. "I'll be back later." I said before leaving. Hopefully.

_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_

"Give it up. You are the warrior of darkness! You shall give in to your true nature, evil." The dark wizard digimon cried as he and I fought. And I won't give up. I won't give in because I'm fighting for everything I love and care about. The digi-world, the digimon and you… Then I heard your voice just as I'm about to lose, "Don't give up Lowemon! Do you hear me?"

_You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)_

I let out a loud cry before defeating calamitymon. Doomsday was officially over. Finally I found my fusion evolution. It was hidden deep inside calmitymon this whole time. I felt tired and in pain. I lost consciousness and the last thing I saw was kazemon crying out to me and releasing my tortured self, finally.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything _

When I woke up, I saw nothing but light and darkness. There were the ultimate legendary digimon. There was ophanimon, lucemon and so many others. Ophanimon was on the lighted side and arguing with lucemon who was on the dark side. "So the warrior of darkness has awaken." I heard lucemon sneer. "He has proven himself to be one of the legendary warriors." Ophanimon countered. "Get a clue ophanimon, darkness. Darkness relates to evil more than anything else in the world." Lucemon said while cackling. "He has been fighting FOR the digital world not against it." Ophanimon retorted.

"Hmph Let's hear from calmitymon. Where are you?" lucemon called. "I am not calamitymon your creation, I'm elucidatemon. My own person." Elucidatemon replied. "Tell us, who was lowemon fighting for before he was put in his comatose state?" Ophanimon questioned along with the great council. "He was fighting for the dig-world, digimon and his special person." The great digimon replied. "He shall be sent back." The booming voice of great councilmon echoed into the room before I heard kazemon's voice call out to me.

_Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything_

I grabbed her hand, brought her close to me as she repeatedly hit me and called me an idiot. I said, "Thanks Kazemon." You are my everything.


End file.
